Victoria world
by haru gwanshim
Summary: Berlatar belakang di abad Victoria, cinta, persahabatan, keluarga, kasih sayang, pengorbanan, kehilangan. semua berada disini. "Ada saat dimata kita akan bergandengan tangan dan di saat itu pula aku tak akan melepasmu sampai kapanpun" /SUJU FF/ NO CRACK PAIR/ UKE(S) GS/ KYUMIN MAIN PAIR/ romance,family


Jika ini adalah sebuah cerita dongeng maka pada awal pembukaan akan berawalan dengan kata 'suatu hari' atau 'pada jaman dahulu' namun bagaimana jika cerita ini bukan merupakan cerita dongeng atau semestinya akankah ini di buka dengan awalan seperti itu mengingat cerita ini berlatar sama seperti masa kejayaan ratu victoria di daerah inggris?, ini bukan diangkat dari cerita romeo Juliet, ataupun Pinocchio.

.

.

.

Seketika itu jauh sebelum manusia mengenal teknologi yang mempuni, jauh sebelum manusia terbebas dari perang berkepanjangan. Sihir.. Kekuatan hitam, Ying dan yang, serta monster mereka masih di kenal pada abad itu bahkan sangat dikenal. Bahkan di zaman ini orang-orang masih memandang perbedaan derajat, dimana yang berkuasalah yang mampu dalam segala hal. Dan yang miskin hanya menjadi keset kaum bangsawan.

.

.

.

_**Inggris**_, _**22 December 1846**_

Pintu kayu sebuah rumah kecil yang memiliki cerobong asap di atas atap yang terus mengeluarkan asap tanpa henti, dan seorang gadis berusia sekitar 13 tahun berlari sembari menyeret sebuah gaun lusuh berwarna biru laut. Di lampirkan gaun tersebut di bahu kirinya agar tak kotor terkena salju. Mata kucing miliknya tergambar kebahagiaan layaknya seperti gadis kecil pada umumnya

"bu! Lihatlah!" gadis tersebut berlari dan memeluk pinggang ibunya

"hati-hati sayang, atau kau akan terkena tumpahan sup" sang ibu mematikan kompor sejenak dan berbalik menggendong putrinya di pangkuannya

"lihatlah aunt melvis memberikan ini padaku! Sebuah gaun yang cantik!" gadis kecil tersebut tersenyum menampakkan paras manis serta pipi semerah tomat mengkal. Sang ibu hanya mengangguk sembari mencium pipi itu gemas.

"key.. sembunyikan gaun itu jangan sampai kakakmu—"

"oh! Apa ini? Sebuah gaun? Berwarna biru?" seorang gadis berusia 14 tahun menghampiri ibu dan anak itu, bibirnya membentuk huruf 'o' dan kedua alisnya bertautan

"lihatlah aku mendapatkannya dari aunt melvis" sang gadis kecil menunjukkan gaun tersebut sementara gadis satunya hanya mendelik tak suka akan hal itu, seketika ia menatap sang ibu dengan tatapan jengkel namun yang di tatap hanya mengedingkan bahunya cuek.

"nah bermainlah key, ibu akan memasak makan malam dan… hyukjae! Jangan membuat pertengkaran. Kau mengerti?" anak perempuan berambut curly sebahu itu hanya mengedingkan bahunya malas, jika bukan masalah baju ia pasti tidak akan membuat perkelahian.

"bukankah baju ini bagus? Lihatlah.. aku sangat cantik" key berputar sembari mengangkat baju itu di depan hyukjae

"dasar pamer!" hyukjae mendengus dan berlalu pergi begitu saja, sementara key hanya tersenyum jahil puas akan menggoda kakaknya barusan. Gadis kecil itu senang mempunyai kakak seperti hyukjae yang dapat di jahili kapanpun ia mau, tanpa harus mendapat ocehan yang panjang.

"jangan menjahili kakakmu terus key, sekarang simpan gaun itu di kamar dan panggil kakak serta ayahmu untuk makan malam" gadis berkepang dua itu hanya mengangguk dan berlari ke dalam kamar. Sesampainya di sana ia segera menyimpan gaun biru di dalam lemari dan menghampiri kakaknya yang bergulung selimut tipis

"bangunlah pemalas, ibu memanggilmu untuk makan malam" key memukul bokong hyukjae dengan brutal dan berlalu pergi takut-takut kakakknya akan melemparnya dengan buku di atas nakas

.

.

.

"bu, tambahkan lagi dagingnya" key merajuk dan menyodorkan pirinya

"kau tahu daging itu mahal, seharusnya kau dapat berbagi bersama kami disini ck! Keterlaluan!" hyukae mendengus dongkol terhadap adiknya yang satu ini

"sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar terus" sang ibu hanya terkekeh mendengar pertengkaran dua anak gadisnya itu

"setidaknya sisakan untuk kakakmu sungmin, key" kini satu-satunya pemuda berbadan tambun yang angkat bicara. Key hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"aku pulang!" teriakan seorang wanita mengejutkan semuanya tak hanya dua orang dewasa di meja makan itu tapi kini dua gadis kecil itu berlari cepat menyambut kakaknya

"eonni!" keduanya berhambur kedalam pelukan sungmin, jika gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangan maka dapat dipastikan mereka bertiga dapat terjatuh.

"kau pulang eonni!" hyukjae memekik senang, kedua orang dewasa hanya tersenyum maklum terhadap ketiga anak gadisnya

.

.

.

"istirahatlah biar ibu yang menyelesaikan semua ini. Kau pasti kelelahan" gadis bermata kelinci yang berada di sampingnya hanya menggeleng pelan, sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman manis

"tidak. Aku merindukan kegiatan rumah bersama ibu" gadis itu meletakkan piring kedalam sebuah bak besar sebagai pengganti tempat piring.

"berapa hari kau dapat libur sungmin?" wanita tua itu menuntun sungmin untuk duduk di kursi.

"mr. walker hanya memberiku izin sampai tahun baru tiba" wanita tua itu menyisir rambut anak sulungnya, pikirannya melayang ketika sungmin masih seumuran key. Sungguh sangat manja sekali, gadis itu suka membantunya di dapur dan membantu sang ayah menjual liontin perak di pasar. Dan terkadang wanita tua itu akan mendongengkan sungmin menjelang gadis itu tidur, sungguh ia merindukan anaknya. Sangat.

"bu..bu? kau tertidur?" sungmin menolehkan kepanya sekilas melirik sang ibu dari sudut matanya

"tidak. Ibu hanya mengingat saat kau masih seumuran key, sangat manja sekali" sang ibu tersenyum pilu sementara sungmin, gadis itu menerawang jauh dan seketika tersenyum kecil. Sama ia juga merindukan saat-saat itu.

"kini kau sudah besar, sudah dapat meninggalkan rumah tanpa ibu takut jika kau tersesat seperti waktu dulu." Sungmin terkekeh pelan mendengar rancauan sang ibu, tak mengindahkan tetesan bening keluar dari sudut matanya.

"apa kau dapat tidur jika ibu tidak mendongengkanmu?" tetes bening itu semakin deras keluar. Sungmin menggeleng samar. Sang ibu terkekeh dan melanjutkan menyisir rambut sungmin

"aku sudah 18 tahun bu. Jika aku masih tidak dapat tidur sebelum mendengar dongeng siapa yang akan mendongengkanku di sana? Tak mungkin teman sekamarku metty. Ia bahkan tidak dapat tertidur jika lampu mati" sungmin menghapus air matanya

"kau bisa saja. Sungmin, disana jangan sampai kau melewatkan makan, dan jangan bekerja terlalu lelah" sungmin berbalik dan memandang sang ibu. Gadis berambut sepinggang berwarna dark wine itu tersenyum setelahnya ia memeluk sang ibu.

"bu malam ini, aku tidur bersama ibu dan ayah ya?" sang ibu hanya mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

Hyukjae berjalan beriringan dengan sungmin mereka baru saja dari pasar untuk berbelanja kebutuhan dapur. Dan kini mereka menyusuri toko-toko kecil di pinggiran jalan, hyukjae terus berceloteh sepanjang perjalanan bercerita bagaimana ia di sekolah, dan bagaimana ayah yang bisa 2 hari tidak pulang karena harus berada di pasar dagang. Dan juga soal ibu yang setiap hari berdumal karena tingkahnya dan juga key. Sungmin hanya dapat tertawa mendengarkan penuturan hyukjae, sungmin sungguh merindukan adik perempuan yang cerewet seperti hyukjae.

"dan kau tau eonni kemarin setiba aku di rumah, key dengan bangganya memamerkan gaun barunya dari aunt melvis" sungmin terdiam ia baru ingat satu hal, adiknya hyukjae tidak pernah meminta apapun. Jangankan sebuah gaun baru setahun sekali, buku pelajaran ia tidak akan berani meminta pada ibu ataupun ayah, karena gadis kecil itu tau ayah dan ibunya hanya mampu membiayai uang sekolah.

"emm hyujae, kau pulanglah terlebih dahulu, nanti eonni menyusul ada yang harus eonni beli sebentar" hyukjae hanya mengangguk dan berlalu seorang diri.

Manik mata sungmin menjelajahi toko-toko di sepanjang jalan, took yang tepasang gaun-gaun cantik ala bangsawan. Sungmin mengeluarkan dompetnya uang hasil gajinya tak seberapa untuk berbelanja di toko ini. Sungmin terus berjalan hingga ia melihat sebuah toko kecil di sudut jalan sepi, toko itu hanya berlapis kayu. '_toko kecil ku harap harganya sebanding dengan uangku_' sungmin tersenyum simpul dan memasuki toko itu.

"good afternoon madam, can I help you?" seorang wanita tambun menyapanya pertama kali, wanita dengan tahi lalat hitam di dagu memandang sungmin dari atas sampai bawah

"aku ingin mencari gaun untuk adikku berusia 14 tahun, aku harap ada gaun yang murah disini" ucap sungmin. Wanita itu mengangguk maklum, ia tau tokonya ini memang menjadi pilihan terakhir. Sungmin melihat wanita dengan balutan dress coklat dan rambut gelombangnya terikat rapi ke belakang berjalan mengambil sebuah gaun berwarna pink yang sangat indah.

"gaun ini sudah yang paling murah" ujar wanita tersebut

"berapa harganya?"

"$30. Bagaimana?" sungmin tersenyum senang dan mengangguk setuju.

"baiklah terimakasih nyonya" setelahnya sungmin berjalan keluar toko sebelum ia mendengar wanita tersebut berteriak

"Semoga natalmu kali ini menyenangkan sungmin!" sungmin haya tersenyum senang dan seketika senyum itu menghilang. Ia menyadari satu hal, ia tak pernah menyebutkan namanya kepada wanita tambun tersebut. Perlahan sungmin menggerakkan badannya ke belakang dan matanya kembali membulat saat ia hanya menangkap tidak ada sebuah toko kecil disana yang ada hanyalah sebuah hutan yang gelap.

"oh tuhan! Apa yang barusan!" sungminpun bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu. Kepala gadis itu seperti sedang berputar sekarang.

.

.

.

"semoga kita bertemu lagi gadis kecil"


End file.
